International Coalition of Leftist Nations
We, of these represented nations of the Fifth International hereby join together in unity to establish from herein what is call the International Coalition of Leftist Nations. This organization will be a union of these represented republics willing to form a coalition government to establish laws and ideals to promote general Leftism in this world. We of the Fifth International here be draft and legislate this constitution for the International Coalition of Leftist Nations (ICLN). ARTICLE ONE: THE HOMELAND The International Coalition of Leftist Nations aims to create a united front against the oppressive capitalists and to ultimately perpetuate a global revolution wherein the mean of production will be communally owned and the resources produced redistributed to benefit all. The Coalition will focus on Commonism, as set by the Commonist Manifesto which outlines what we are built upon. The ICLN will be free of a representative democracy, a republic, and a hegemonic hierarchy. The Fifth International establishes the Congress of Workers as the supreme authority in the International Coalition. ARTICLE TWO: MEMBERSHIP The International Coalition of Leftist Nations will be open to all whom wish to apply to our organization. The Fifth International sets these regulations for application, admission, and membership in the ICLN. No person(s) shall be denied from membership due to gender, sexual orientation, age, religion, nationality, race. On the other hand, the Fifth International bars capitalists, Rightist nationalists, fascist, racial hate groups, anyone who wishes to cause harm to the Coalition, and any other organization/orientation set by the Congress of Workers. ARTICLE THREE: APPLICATION All nations applying to the International Coalition of Leftist Nations is to apply in this manner set by the Immigration Committee of the ICLN. Nation name, national ruler, national strength, major national resources, ideology, Uranme forum nickname, past alliances, reason(s) for leaving such alliances, and reason(s) for joining the ICLN. ARTICLE FOUR: RIGHTS The fourth article to this Constitution will hereby form laws to protect the sacred rights of the Workers and the Peasants. The Coalition government of the ICLN is urged to protect these rights and with the use of the Proletarian Guard to help secure these rights, services, and the common defense to the citizens of the International Coalition of Leftist Nations as guaranteed in this constitution. The right to vote is a privilege for the citizens of the ICLN, as other organizations do not allow the election of their head of state, or his deputies, but just their representation in a small legislature. Along with this ability, the right to run for an office in a fair election is also possible. Other simple rights will be established be the Fifth International for the ICLN, these include but are not limited to: Right to speech, to guarantee your right to say it, write it, and assemble to do either of those two; citizens will also reserve the right to free expression rather it is religion, personal orientation, etc.; Memberstates will have the right to self management with allows the free self management of national resources and defenses. ARTICLE FIVE: AMENDING RIGHTS If the ICLN wishes to add or edit one of these rights the Congress of Workers of the coalition government must vote on such a measure, as does the Central Committee and the Council of Ministers. One an amendment has been legislated, it will be added upon to the charter. ARTICLE SIX: DEFENSE OF THE HOMELAND One of the most important functions of a state, if not the most important, is to provide for the common defense of its citizens, and all those who wish to seek it. Such defense will be provided in the way of treaties, membership, or decrees from the Congress of Workers in the coalition government. In order to defend the gains of socialism, the peaceful work of the ICLN citizens and political figures, and the sovereignty and territorial integrity of the state, the International Coalition of Leftist Nations maintains a coalition armed forces hereby called the Proletarian Guard. The duty of the Proletarian Guard of the ICLN to the people is to provide reliable defense of the socialist Commonist Homeland and to be in constant combat readiness. The state ensures that security and defense capability of the country, and supplies the Proletarian Guard with all that is to be allowed by the Treasury Bureau and the Congress of Workers. Although voluntary, it will be encouraged for citizens to join in the Proletarian Guard. ARTICLE SEVEN: STRUCTURE OF THE PROLETARIAN GUARD As per Article Six of this constitution, the Fifth International is to establish a defense force for the International Coalition of Leftist Nations providing common defense. The FI hereby establishes this command structure to be followed in the Proletarian Guard defenses of the ICLN: The Marshal of the ICLN is the supreme commander of the armed forces and is a Council of Ministers level office, and will be elected by the Congress of Workers. The Marshal of the ICLN will be in charge of appointing citizens to the Committee of Commissars and also appointing other commanding officers to the three various branches of the Proletarian Guard. These include the PRLA, PRLDI, PRHG. Below the Marshal of the ICLN are the Marshals of the branches of the armed forces. These include the Marshal of the People's Revolutionary Liberation Army, the Marshal of the People's Revolutionary Liberation Defense Initiative, and finally the Marshal of the People's Revolutionary Honor Guard. These officers are in charge of organizing and appointing those to the local Committees of Commissars (PRLA Committee of Commissars, PRLDI Committee of Commissars, and the PRHG Committee of Commissars). The marshals also may organize their respective branches as they wish and appoint who they wish, but the Congress of Workers or Marshal of the ICLN may turn the decision down. The commanding officers of the divisions of the branches are the Commissars which make up the Committee of Commissars and their local branch committee. The Commissars will be allowed to organize their division and be instructed to carry out military orders to those assigned to the divisions. The Committee of Commissars may be appointed by either the Marshal of the ICLN, or by their military branch commanding officer. The Proletarian Guard will also be organized by national strength, divided into three branched and sub-divided into divisions within those branches. The three branches of the Proletarian Guard are, at the lowest, the People's Revolutionary Liberation Defense Initiative or PRLDI. This branch will take in all nations under 5000NS and will manage and supervise them until the nation reaches above 5000NS. The PRLDI will also include education facilities to teach new nations the ways of war, managing a personal economy, trades, etc.. The PRLDI will house such divisions: Lenin Division (0 - 2500), Trotsky Division (2500 - 5000) After nations surpass 5000NS they will be assigned to the People's Revolutionary Liberation Army or known as the PRLA. The PRLA will be the main defense force of the ICLNl and will be home to many of the citizens of the ICLN. This branch will carry out how for their nations to become disciplined, how to carry out attacks from orders, how to lead other men, and the art of modern war in Uranme. The PRLA will be made up of these divisions: China Division (5000 - 10000), Cuba Division (10000 - 15000), Soviet (15000 - 20000) The best of the Proletarian Guard will be stationed in the People's Revolutionary Honor Guard (PRHG) and will be the home of nations over 20000NS. The PRHG will be focused on giving back to smaller nations, and learning to command divisions and be leaders in the military. The PRHG will be divided into the Marx Division (20000 - 50000) and the Engles Division (50000+) ARTICLE EIGHT - DUTIES OF THE COALITION GOVERNMENT The International Coalition of Leftist Nations is an integral, federal, multinational state formed on the principle of socialist federalism as a result of the free self-determination of nations. The ICLN embodies the state unity of the people and draws all its nations and nationalities together for the purpose of jointly building communism and commonism. In order to form a government of a federation of states, the people must form a coalition to unite into a government whom all have agreed to be a governor to those who agree to be governed. The coalition government's duties are that to establish law and order to the State and to establish rights to its people. The government is to protect its people from domestic or militaristic threats, through the use of the Proletarian Guard and the ICLN's allied forces. ARTICLE NINE: STRUCTURE OF THE COALITION GOVERNMENT The supreme authority of alliance shall be vested in the Congress of Workers of the International Coalition of Leftist Nations. The Congress of Workers will operate under democratic centralism, the entire alliance obeying its legislation and decrees. Voting processes will last 72 hours from the time a topic is posted, voting procedure will work as such, Yea: Nay: Abstain: The following post after the first voter will keep the tally of the number of votes and add their vote to the current count. There will be no use of polls in the voting procedure, only posts and tallies. The Congress of Workers have the power to create new amendments, treaties, and general acts and decrees. To become law, most proposals need a simple majority of 50%+1. Other proposals, such as major treaties requiring mutual defense, declarations of war, amendments, or peace accords require the super majority of 66%+1 in order to become official law. All persons are members of the Congress of Workers, unless deprived of voting rights due to forum violations or law violations. The restriction may only come at a vote in Congress. To keep secure, the Central Committee may only hold administration rights. Moderators are kept to the Council of Ministers to govern their places of responcibility. If abuse of such powers is found, the Congress of Workers may pass legislation to have a minister stripped of moderating powers to his sections. The persons of authority is broken up into two branches: Central Committee (Chairmen of the Congress of Workers, General Secretary of the ICLN) Council of Ministers (Immigration, Records, Marshal, State, Control) Both branches will be democratically elected every month, with dates set by the Central Committee. Nomination periods will begin forty-eight (48) hours before the set date of the elections, then the voting period will last seventy-two (72) hours. Per this rule, the Central Committee must set the date of the elections a minimum of three days before the first of the next month. Persons may run for multiple offices, but my only hold one. If a person is to win two offices, the office in which he does not take will be handed down to the runner up. If there is no runner up, then the nominee may only hold that office without the runner up, and then this rule will apply vise-virsa. It is the duty of the Central Committee to set up the electorate processes. Positions of authority are these set by the Fifth International for the coalition government: Chairman of the Congress of Workers, two persons will fill this office. It is the highest authoritarian office in the alliance, the chairman posts all ICLN announcements on the public boards. They also preside over votes in the Congress of Workers, trials, and other dealings with Congress. The Chairman of the Congress of Workers will be the head of state of the ICLN and the head of the Central Committee. General Secretary of the ICLN, deputy to the Chairman (CCW), the General Secretary presides over the Council of Ministers and their moderator powers. The General Secretary keeps the bureaus in check and makes sure they are all running smoothly and doing what they are designed to do in this constitution. The General Secretary may also revoke a minister's moderator powers in the event of an emergency, but are not allowed to do so for more than forty-eight (48) hours unless the Congress of Workers allows for the powers to be revoked from the said minister. The General Secretary will act as the head of the Council of Ministers. Records Minister, is head of the Records and Census Bureau of the ICLN. Must keep a record of all members, must make sure that forum membership is consistent with in game members. This includes finding and reporting ghosts, messaging members who have incorrect affiliations and recommending to the Central Committee of removing masks of members who no longer have nations. Immigration Minister, is head of the Registration and Membership Bureau of the ICLN. Will assist and manage recruitment for the ICLN, and will manage the registration and applications of new members and diplomats into the alliance. Control Minister, is head of the Treasury Bureau of the ICLN. Manages the organization of the economy and bank of the ICLN, the distribution of resources and currency. Marshal of the ICLN, is head of the Proletarian Guard. Can organize the Proletarian Guard to how he sees fit unless the Central Committee or the Congress of Workers object. State Minister, is head of the International Relations Bureau of the ICLN. Appoints diplomats to alliance, manages and cleans-up foreign embassies and recommends to the Central Committee and Congress of Workers of possible closures or problems in an embassy abroad. Anthem of the ICLN The Internationale By: Eugène Pottier, 1870 Arise, the wretched of the earth, Arise, prisoners of hunger, Reason thunders in its crater, It is the eruption of the end! Let's make a blank slate of the past, Crowds, slaves, arise, arise! The world is going to change from its base, We are nothing, let's be everything! |: This is the final struggle Let us gather, and tomorrow The Internationale Will be mankind! :| There are no supreme saviours, Neither God, nor Caesar, nor tribune. Producers, let's save ourselves! Let's decree a common defense So that the thief returns his plunder, To pull the mind from the prison cell Let us blow upon our furnace ourselves, Strike the iron while it is hot! |: It is the final struggle Let us gather, and tomorrow The Internationale Will be mankind! :| The state represses and the law cheats, The taxes bleed the unfortunate No responsibility is imposed on the rich The rights of the poor is a hollow phrase Enough of languishing in custody, Equality needs other laws! No rights without duty, it says, Equally, no duties without rights. |: It is the final struggle Let us gather, and tomorrow The Internationale Will be mankind! :| Hideous, in their glory, The kings of the mines and rail. Never have they done anything else, But steal from others' work. In the safes of this group What we created is melted together! In decreeing that they give it back The people want nothing but their due. |: It is the final struggle Let us gather, and tomorrow The Internationale Will be mankind! :| The kings intoxicate us with their fumes, Peace among ourselves, war to the tyrants! Let us declare strikes in the armies, Guns in the air, break their ranks! If they insist, those cannibals, On making heroes of us, They will soon know that our bullets, Are for our own generals. |: It is the final struggle Let us gather, and tomorrow The Internationale Will be mankind! :| Labourers, peasants, we are The great party of workers The earth belongs only to humans The idle are going to live elsewhere How much they feast on our flesh But if the ravens and vultures Disappear one of these days The sun will shine forever |: It is the final struggle Let us gather, and tomorrow The Internationale Will be mankind! :| Category:Commonism Category:Leftism Category:ICLN Category:Ilyich